Gotham's Return (2019 film)
"Befriend your enemy" - official tagline The Return of the Knight (2014) is the 5th film in the Nolan Batman series. Zack Snyder, the director of the Man of Steel series directs the film. It follows the story of Bruce Wayne(Christian Bale) and his wife(Anne Hatheway)'s return to Gotham City when his successor (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) needs help but a childhood friend of Bruce's (Ewan McGregor) comes to kill him and Bruce must face his fear and defeat Hush. Cast Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman Gotham's former vigilante who exiles himself to Italy with his wife. Joseph Gordon Levitt as Richard Grayson/Nightwing the new protector of Gotham who helps Wayne defeat Hush. ???? ???? as Jason Todd/Robin an orphan from the orphanage build by Gotham City that becomes John Blake's apprentice and fights crime with him. Ewan McGregor as Tommy Elliot/Hush an identity thief alongside Clayface who really wants to become Bruce Wayne and steal his life because of a childhood jealousy. ???? ???? as Roman Sionis/Black Mask a childhood friend of Elliot and Wayne who starts a new mob and works to defeat Nightwing. Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth, the butler of Wayne manor who is retired but helps support the Martha and Thomas Wayne Home for Children Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox the chief of the Wayne Enterprises board who is also secretly Nightwing's armorer. Prologue Two boys are playing in a playground together and one of them finds something to show to the other. It is a cut out of a bat. The other boy screams and runs to his father who is talking to another man. "What is it Bruce?" he asks "T-Tommy made a bat!" said the boy. "Is something wrong?" says the man Thomas Wayne was talking to. "Oh Bruce is just a little wound up, right son?" he replies. The Waynes say goodbye as they walk back to their car. Alfred, the butler is waiting for them. "Hello sir, having a lovely day?" says Alfred. "Why yes of course, thank you Alfred!" Three weeks later Bruce Wayne turns on the television to see breaking news. "James Elliot killed in deadly car crash on Napier st. Officials say the brakes were cut and the car went flying into a building. Mary was injured but she was saved by surgeon Dr. Thomas Wayne at the Gotham Hospital where she is-" Bruce turned off the TV and the camera zooms to his eyes which form into bat-signals and The Return of the Knight is on the screen. The First Attack A man walks into a building. He goes up to the front desk and shoots the man at the desk. He takes his wallet but instead of taking the money he pulls out his ID. The man walks out of the building and drops the wallet on the street. A few minutes later the cops are there with detective Harvey Bullock. Bullock starts to work on the case when two more men walk into the building. The cops force them to surrender and then start firing but the men grab Bullock and drag him out of the building and the cops follow out. The men get into a car and drive away. A news reporter is reporting the incident and a man is watching. His face can't be seen and he is sitting in a chair wearing a bathrobe. "You idiots need to be more careful next time!" he yelled. "Bring the captive!" he yelled and two men force Harvey Bullock over. The man in the chair sits watching him for a minute and then says "What do you think I am going to do with you?" "I dunno shoot me? Hold me for ransom?" Bullock says. "No. That would be silly. Money means nothing to me. I am going to... become you." the man says and he sits up revealing his face which is covered in bandages. From Upstairs Richard Grayson, or John Blake, as he calls himself walked into the room wearing martial arts robes with a blackbelt tied around his waist. "Ready for your lesson Jason?" asked Blake. "Yeah." he replied. John Blake had adopted Jason Todd, an orphan from the boy's home above the bat cave when he figured out Blake's secret identity ten days ago. John Blake was Nightwing, the new protector of Gotham City but most people just called him the "New Batman" or just Batman. Blake was teaching Todd everything he had learned from Shiva, his trainer. He was about to give Todd a karate lesson. "Do you know why I lived upstairs?" Todd asked. John hadn't considered before why Jason Todd was in the orphanage. "I don't know, why?" he answered. "When I was a child, I dunno how old, My dad was a bank manager... He was shot by the Joker when he robbed my dad's bank. The bank was gassed and they found his body with a smoke bomb shoved in his mouth. My mom was a drug addict and a smoker. She had lung cancer and they were treating her but the Joker blew up the hospital. I could've killed him but he's already dead. "I lost my parents too. But Jason, Remember our rule, we don't kill or use guns. Now let's get training." The boys start practicing karate while the screen fades. Fear Gas Again Dr. Jonathan Crane a former psycologist at Arkham Asylum was no where to be found. Crane had escaped When Bane led a breakout from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate and he was never put back in prison. The Cops were trying to find him and they have blocked many shipments of his hallucination drug called "Fear Gas". Three men walked into a werehouse. The place was pitch black. "Who's in here!" they yelled and the lights turned on. A man was sitting on the floor with bandages on his face. "Hush!" yelled the man on the floor and another man walked into the room. It was Harvey Bullock. "Harvey Bullock?!" they asked. "No! Hush!" said the man on the floor. He was struggling to speak. The cops pulled out their guns and pointed them at the man on the floor. "Who are you! Put your hands up!" one of them yelled. "What are you doing!" the other shouted back. "Look around you!" he whispered. The man looked up and then around him to see the walls full of cardboard boxes full of explosives and fear gas. "It's not me!" yelled the man on the floor. "Let him go!" they commanded. "Oh I see my plan has worked, my friends, for...I am not Bullock." said Harvey. "Where is he!" yelled one of the cops. "He is...there." he said as he pointed towards the man with the bandages. Then the room exploded with fear gas. The cops screamed for all the could see were terrifying monsters in the form of their greatest fears. Robin A man was in an alleyway. He had a gun to another man who he had pushed to the wall. The Boy Wonder jumped from the building and glided to the ground. He hit the man knocking the gun from his hand. The other man ran away as the savior was revealed. A boy wearing red armor and a black cape and hood. His eyes covered by goggles. He pulled the man by his shirt towards him. "What were you doing with him?!" Robin yelled. The man seemed startled and confused for he had never been so intimidated by a child before. "I-He was paying off a gambling debt...sir?" the man said. "Next time leave them to me, but good job little Robin." said Nightwing. He punched the man in the face and then he ran off after the other. "Come on we need to go find Harvey Bullock." Robin and Nightwing walked down the sidewalk ignoring the people who stopped and stared at them. Nightwing pulled Robin into a corner when cop cars started coming. The motorcade took forever to finish and when it was done they stayed in alleys or on rooftops until they found themselves at the end of the street. Robin saw a truck on a street that wasn't finished yet and they decided to look at it. It had a picture of a fish on it and said "Fresh Fish, the freshest fish there is" Robin started to look at the fish when Nightwing yelled "Duck!" Robin ducked as a bullet flew out of the fish's eye. The truck sped off and Robin chased after it. TBA Jim Gordon was sitting in a chair. He was reading the newspaper. Then the doorbell rang. He got up and went to the door. He opened it to see a police officer. "Hello Mr. Gordon." he said. "Good Morning. I'm retired. Bye." he said. Thomas Bertinelli Thomas Bertinelli was sitting in the Gotham theatre. Next to him was wife Irena. "Hello." said a man. "You look like someone I knew as a child." he said "I'm Thomas Bertinelli" Thomas replied. "I am Thomas Elliot" said the other man. "This is my wife Irena." said Thomas Bertinelli. "The show is about to begin." The opera was half way through when the lights cut. Everyone was screaming. A man got on the stage. "Good Evening good people!" he said. He was wearing a brown trenchcoat armor under the trenchcoat and he had bandages on his face. "I thought you were dead Bane!" yelled someone in the croud. "I am not Bane. I am Hush. I want you to tell me what happened to Bruce Wayne!" he said. "Wayne is dead! He was killed by Bane!" yelled one man. "Bruce Wayne is not going to die by any hands other than mine! Whoever brings him to me I will not kill." said Hush. Thomas Bertinelli looked to his side to see Elliot gone. Thomas was going to flee. Thomas was not an Italian man he was Bruce Wayne of Gotham and he wasn't going to let his city be hurt. "Thomas what are you doing!" said Irena or Selina Kyle. "I am going to do what is right." said Wayne. "You could at least try to escape." said Selina. "Oh I'm gonna do more than try." said Bruce. The Batman's Return A man was walking up the steps of an orphanage. "Excuse me sir. Do you need help?" said John Blake. He turned around and Blake almost fell down. "Bruce? Bruce Wayne!" he said. "I don't think it could be anyone else!" Bruce said and Blake took him to the Batcave. "How did you-" started Blake. "Escape the bomb? It was on autopilot. Selina and I fled to Italy and disguised ourselves as Thomas and Irena Bertinelli." said Bruce. "What are you doing here?" said Blake. "I am here to defend my city again for Hush is not someone that even you could fight. Hush is a mirror image of me, well what I was anyway and what I should be." he said. "You have come back to fight and we will help you." said John. "We?" asked Bruce Wayne. "Yes, we. I am Jason Todd, call me Robin though." said Robin. "I adoped him from the orphanage. I trained him in everything I knew and here he is. My sidekick." said Blake. "You have become Batman?" said Bruce. "No, Nightwing. I trained with Lady Shiva and became Nightwing named after a Kryptonian god or something. She came up with the name and it stuck like glue." said John Blake. "Do you still have the batsuit?" asked Bruce. "Yeah, why?" said Blake. "I'm gonna need it." said Batman. A Death in the Family Batman stood on the building top. He gave a signal to Nightwing who jumped knocking out three of Hush's men. Batman jumped down and hid waiting for the right time to strike, when Robin gives the signal. Nightwing continued to fight Hush's men and finally Batman came out. The leader of Hush's men, the one they called Clayface could be anywhere. He was a master of disguise and could look like anyone. "Batman look out!" yelled Nightwing as abullet barely missed him. He looked up to see the snipers on the rooftops. Suddenly a figure walked out of the fog. It was Hush himself. He was carrying a body of a boy in green and red armor with a gunwound. "NO!" screamed Nightwing and he lunged at Hush. Hush's men pulled him off. He beat them and fell down. Batman started to walk towards Hush. One of Hush's men pulled out a gun. "NO! HE'S MINE!" yelled Hush and he shot the goon. Hush dropped the body of Robin and walked towards Batman. "Do you know where I got this coat? I stole it from Bane the warlord who took over Gotham years ago. When his body was found I took the coat as a symbol of destroying the bat." said Hush. "Would you like to see my identity Batman? I think you'll recognize it!" said Hush as he pulled off the bandages revealing a face. The face of Bruce Wayne, a distorted, evil version of that face. The Bat-School Bruce Wayne walked into the batcave for probably the last time. He went into the training room. A boy was in there in a karate suit as well as two girls training. "Hello" said Bruce. "So you've made a little "bat-school" I see." he said. "I adopted them from the orphanage upstairs. I need a help sometimes. This is Timmy" he said pointing to the dark haired boy. "Hi Mr. Wayne. You can call me Robin!" said Tim Drake. "Ah I see you've replaced Jason already." said Bruce. "This is Stephanie." he pointed to a little blonde girl about ten years old. "Hello Mr. Wayne! Can I call you Bruce?" said Stephanie. "Yes of course sweetie. What's your name?" he asked a girl with dark hair. "Cassie doesn't speak very good English." said John. "The orphanage said she was left there on the doorstep like Harry Potter. She's from the Philipines, where you were trained, right?" continued John. "Yes. That's right. Where's Barbara?" said Bruce. "Oh...She is at the computer." said Blake. They went into the computer room to find a red haired girl sitting in a wheelchair on the bat-computer. "What happened!?" said Bruce Wayne. "I was fighting that Joker chick and she saved my life. She was shot and paralyzed from the waist down." said John Blake. "Won't be able to walk for eight more months so I'll be in charge of the computers until then." said Barbara Gordon. "At least it's not permenant. I hope you get well soon" said Bruce Wayne. "What are you going to do now?" said Blake. "We're gonna go back to Italy. We're not gonna let anyone know we ever existed." said Selina Kyle who walked in. "How are you going to do that?" said Blake. "Behold The Clean Slate." said Kyle. "Our daughter Helena. Can she join you when she is old enough?" said Bruce. "When the time comes I will train her." said Blake. "Now let's get to work!" Category:Films Category:Fan fiction Category:Nolanverse Category:The Return of the Knight